


Happy Swanqueen Holidays

by TheKingisaGirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Presents, F/F, Fluff, Gremlins, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Laser Tag, Sickfic, Skiing, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingisaGirl/pseuds/TheKingisaGirl
Summary: 12 Days of SwanQueen Christmas. Each chapter is a short drabble.





	1. Laser Tag of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd but with love

She should have asked first. But she didn’t. She should have picked the place. But she didn’t. She should have known better. But, she didn’t. They had driven about an hour when Emma finally pulled up into the parking lot.

 

Big Jim’s Lazer Tag

 

“Tell me again how this is festive?” Regina asked fastening the light receptive shield to her torso.

 

“Bright lights and children’s laughter? Pure Christmas!” Emma said grinning like she had never had a more brilliant idea in her life. Although Regina had a whole host of objections, one being physical activity on a first date, she was  _ trying _ to preserve Emma’s joy.

 

“It takes me 2 years to get up the nerve to tell you how I feel and you decide our first date should be laser tag?” She was trying hard.

 

“We constantly fight real battles, I thought you might enjoy one where the stakes are low. Just for fun.”

 

Alright, Regina had to admit that was genuinely sweet. The warm fuzzy feeling quickly dissipated when she was also strapped with knee protectors. And replaced with something a little darker when Emma handed her the laser gun.

 

Emma had bought them 3 games. The first of which they had lost to Trisha and Cory because Regina had some aversion to shooting at children. The second they had won when Emma used her unbelievable talent to awake Regina’s ambition. Poor Cameron and Laila. They were now in the middle of game 3.

 

Emma was crouched behind a face rock with her gun drawn, Regina close behind her, near one of the colorfully luminescent painted walls. Out of nowhere, a brace-faced 12-year-old jumped from the riser he had been laying flat on and charged at them. It took Regina a second to realize where the screech was coming from...Was he trying a battle cry? But she reacted with a barrage of shots that lit up his vest in red and green colors.

 

“Aw Man…” He groaned and lowered his gun.

 

“What the hell Regina!” Emma whispered outraged tuning back at her. Regina just threw her a questioning look.

 

“I’ve been giving you cover all day! You need to watch my ass!” 

 

Coincidently, that was exactly what had lead to Regina being distracted. If Emma was going to let her competitive side get the better of her, however, she wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of telling her that.

 

She grabbed Emma by the vest and pushed her backward into the dark corner of the room.

 

“Contrary to your belief I didn't need cover. What I needed was-” but instead of finishing her sentence she gave the Sheriff a forceful kiss. It took Emma 0.2 seconds flat to respond, and she was pulling Regina closer.

 

Just as tongues were beginning to get involved, Regina pushed her back, pointed the last gun at her chest and fired. 

 

Emma audibly gasped, but before she could complain Regina holstered her gun and walked away. Leaving a baffled Emma Swan, who had never enjoyed laser tag so much.


	2. SQ your favorite Christmas movie & Puppies make the best presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma really outdid herself with Regina's present this year.

“You said no puppys!” Emma protests. She was holding the furry little thing in her arms. The box with holes lay forgotten by her side. They look adorable but it didn’t budge Regina.

 

“So you bought something you don’t even know the name of? Henry your mother is trying to give me a corary!” 

 

She looked to her son who was wearing several of the gift bows on his head, in his PJs next to the tree. He looked almost as he did when he was 4 and he had got the Hulk figure. A big smile on his face.

 

“I’m actually not so shocked about that… I’m more outraged she’s never seen Gremlins!”

 

“Not a lot of movie nights in group homes.” She’s still laughing but Henry’s smile is gone now. As is that of David. His eyes sad, thinking about the things she missed.

 

“I can’t believe they’re real.” Snow said, obtuse, scooting closer with a piece of gingerbread.

 

“Grandma, please stop feeding them now?” Henry whines. Regina know exactly why. Snow...not so much.

 

“They looked hungry!” Emma is pulling away from her taking the little furball with her. His eyes are so big and he’s making a sound like he’d rather have the cookie.

 

“That was literally one of only 3 rules I gave you about them!” Emma says, rolling her eyes.

 

“Don’t blame your mother! We both know she has no willpower when it comes to small animals. This is your fault.” Regina says taking him from Emma’s arms.

 

He stares up at her taking her pinky in his little furry hands.

 

“He’s not sleeping in the bed.” She says decidedly.

 

“Am I?” Emma asks hugging her wife close.


	3. Catching a Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry is sick and his mothers are sick and tired

“Mommy?”A weak call comes from Henry’s bedroom.

 

“He means you..” Regina and Emma say in unison.

 

Henry has been sick for 3 days and to say that he suffered in silence would be a cruel joke. He didn’t move, he wanted 3 different types of tea and the soup was either too hot or too cold. When he got up to go to the bathroom it was wrapped in a Star Wars themed flannel blanket sniffeling.

 

He had a cold. But not just any cold. A man cold. And his mothers were bearing their teeth and pushing through. They loved him, of course they did but he was 17 now and taking a cold like it was the black plague.

 

“I will literally pay you to care for our child right now.” Emma said sitting up from her comfortable position before the fire crackling in the living room.

 

“Remember that time you came into town and demanded to be his mother?” Regina laughed snuggling closer into the blanket they were sharing.

 

“Mom!” Another croak from upstairs.

 

“I was wrong, Regina. Pleasse??” She begged. She had been avoiding the kid for a few days. She didn’t want to get sick so close to christmas and he was making it very hard to sympathise with him.

 

“It’s your turn Ms. Swan.”

 

“Why is it always my turn?”

 

She winned almost as impressive as her son did. Regina almost gave in. Almost. But she reminded herself that Emma had come over for the sole reason Emma had come over. Sure they had been a bit flirty for all three days and they were getting closer under the blanket, but that was just a little bonus.

 

“Go see what he wants and I will reward your vallor.” 

 

Emma bit her lip and considered it. But in the end she had to admit she wanted her reward. And she did feel sorry for Henry. He wanted her to close the window. That’s why he cried for her like the world was ending.

 

He was tiering. When she returned Regina had uncovered herself and was sitting on the couch instead of the floor where they had been.

 

“Is he alright?” She asked patting the place on the couch next to her.

 

“He’s fine. Still stuffed up, still whinney. Is it weird that it I love him more when he’s fussy like this?” Emma said dropping herself on the couch.

 

“No. That’s what you’re supposed to feel.” Regina said stroking a lock of blond hair out of Emma’s face.

 

“So...You mentioned a reward?”

 

“I did. What do you think it should be?” Her eyes were deep dark pools of brown Emma wanted to drown in.

 

“I get to pick?”

 

Regina saw her face light up with glee, like Regina had just presented her with a big slice of pie. She nodded.

 

“May I have a kiss?” She asked tentatively. Regina grinned.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”


	4. Biathlon for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emma is Regina’s Savior from (the) snow

**Bi** athlon for Love

Really Regina had no one to blame but herself. She had told Henry, no football. Nothing violent or dangerous. She should have been more specific.

Though she didn’t think that he would actually go through with it. Her son wasn’t the sporty type. He wasn’t a jock or a baller or whatever the kids were calling it these days. He was mild-mannered and gentle. At least that’s how she saw him.

Maybe that’s where she went wrong. She could not even picture him doing any sport so when he said he wanted to pick a team, she was picturing him chess or debate. Not sports.

Anyway, he picked. Ohh, did he pick! So she had ended up here. For her son. Her love, fruit of her loin (he was adopted, but still, the apple of her eye, diving down a mountain,  around tin little flags, in the snow. SNOW!

Regina hated snow. She hated winter and cold and that creeping wind that chilled her to her bones every time she drove Henry to his training and had to get out of her Mercedes after the hour-long drive into the mountains.

She had begged and pleaded with him. Please, anything else, Swimming baseball synchronized rollerskating! Anything else. But he was convinced. This was for him this was the thing, his thing.

Only when he had told her:” If you _really_ want me too, I won’t Mom. For you, I won’t.”

She was getting too old to be played like this.

So she bought his stupid gear. Stupid gloves. Stupid skies. Stupid little jumpsuit. They lived in main!! Wasn’t that cold enough for him?

Every weekend now was spent sitting on snowed dusted benches and behind advertise banners on the side of ski trails cheering on Henry. Because she was a good mother. The kind that cared for her child’s success, not the kind that sat behind closed cabin doors, in comfortable chairs, drinking hot glühwein under blanket…No! No. She loved him and f he could stand her half-hour lectures about the physics in comics she could stand this.

She liked that he was part of a team even though he was racing. She liked that there was a competition without having to face off against an opponent. She loved how happy it made him, even when he didn’t win. She especially liked…their physical therapist. Of course, she wasn’t theirs specifically, she was for the whole team…but Regina could dream. And she had.

“Hey, Regina!” Emma came out of the training tent towards the audience area.

“Ms. Swan.” She tried hard to keep her tone as cool as the weather.

“Emma. Please. We’ve been over this.”

“We have.”

“How are you holding up?” Emma chuckled.

“Fine. I don’t know how you deal with the snow.” She knew Emma lived in one of the bungalows near the athletics center.

“You get used to it.”

“An acquired taste?” Regina asked, the fact that Emma had scooted a little closer not lost on her.

“Sort of, but I know it’s not for you, Henry always jokes you’d sell your soul to get away from the snow.”

“He knows me well.”

“I-umm-I brought you something.”

“For me?”

“Against the cold. They’re heat patches. They stick to your body under your clothes and they heat up.” She handed Regina a little box packed in green and Red wrapping paper. It wasn’t especially skillfully wrapped but it looked beautiful to Regina.

“A Christmas gift?”

“I just want to keep you warm.” Her eyes widened when she realized her slip up.

“I mean I want you to keep warm!”

“Sure you do, dear.” They smiled at each other.

“So…Henry should be out in about 20 minutes…He’s still warming up and-” she was rambling so Regina decided to put her out of her misery.

“Emma. I don’t have anything for you-”

“Oh, that’s okay.”

“Let me finish. I have nothing for you here, but if you’d like I would love it if we took a moment in my car and you showed me just how to apply them?” She hoped her meaning would come across. Emma was a little dense some days. It was really cute.

There was a moment of confusion and then a devilish smile.

“I’m sure we can figure it out.” She said linking her arms with Regina, walking towards the Mercedes


	5. You are a Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is one step ahead of Regina

Before kissing her wife goodbye in the morning, Emma leaning in close and said very solemnly: “I love you, but if I catch you snooping again, so help me…”

 

“Have a good day my love.” Regina answered in the sweetest of voices. Closing her eyes to wait for her kiss.

 

After Emma left, Regina gave herself a good buffer before she got up, took a shower, got dressed and started searching the house.

 

It was really more of a double check. She knew Emma was too clever to hide them in the house. It was their first christmas in the same house and she had thought for a while that she would have leg up on Emma. She had, however miscalculated. The one flaw in her plan was her own son. He had ratted her out! Told Emma that Regina would always look for a chance to see the presents before hand. Always had, always will.

 

And he was right. But this christmas it mattered more than ever. She had something for Emma that she thought was risky. It was personal but small and inexpensive (just as their deal demand) but she wanted to make sure it was on the same playing field as Emma’s gift for her. 

 

She searched the house, the garden shed, her office at city Hall and while she was in the basement scanning old filing cabinets, fighting with spider webs, it hit her. Emma would surly put them in the last place Regina would look. So she would have to look there first.

 

\----------

 

“Ohh Regina! How nice of you to visit!” Snow said opening the apartment door wide for her.

 

She gave Neal, who was coloring in the living room a quick glance before going into the kitchen, Regina following close looking around.

 

“Would you like some hot cocoa?” She said turning to get mugs already, while Regina checked the cabinets under the bar, quickly ducking back up before Snow turned around.

 

“Actually-”

 

“Snow! Don’t offer her anything!” David demanded coming down the stairs.

 

“David, what the hell?” 

 

“She’s here looking for the presents. I have strict orders to tell you ‘nice try but nope’ from both Emma and Henry.”

 

“Regina, is this true?” Snow asked with the most indignant face expression.

 

“I should have known you Charmings always stick together.” Regina grumbled.

 

“Why would they be hid here?” Snow was now putting the mugs back into the shelf.

 

“Because it’s the last place I’d be willing to go look for them.” Regina admitted before vanishing in a signature purple cloud.

 

\----

 

“You-That-That’s cheating!” Regina stuttered out.

 

It was christmas day and Emma was carefully lifting her spell of suspension on the chimney. One by one in a glimmering white light her gifts were floating out of the chimney unscathed by soot or grim.

 

Henry could hardly breath he was laughing so hard.

 

“This was the most christmas-y option.” Emma said smiling at her wife’s shocked expression.

 

“Who taught you this!?”

 

“Merry Christmas, Regina.” Rumple said hugging Bell close who was failing miserably at hiding her own smile.

 

“You? Imp!”

 

“We so enjoyed the baby megaphone you got for Gideon for his birthday, we wanted to give you something back.”

  
_ Heros and villians banning together against her. It must be Christmas _ Regina thought.


End file.
